


don't let me fall

by itscursorbby



Series: BeliSari 100 prompts challenge [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Prompts Challenge, I don't think they're too graphic but just in case, M/M, Pre-Relationship, warning for descriptions of nasty injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscursorbby/pseuds/itscursorbby
Summary: Between the angle and the mask covering Sariel's face, his expression is impossible to make out, but it doesn't even need to be seen.





	don't let me fall

**Author's Note:**

> Technically the prompt was "tackle hug" and this is. not that. It's close enough, right?

"Hey, is that--?"

"He's back already?"

"Looks pretty bad this time... I'm sure glad I don't have to fight like Sariel does."

At the mention of Sariel's name, Belial finally looks up from the pile of documents he's reviewing (or rather, would have been if not for the distracting chatter of the other angels around). Curiosity piqued, the adjutant turns his attention to where the others are looking.

Backlit by the evening sun is a silhouette in the sky growing closer. Four black wings stretched out, long hair flowing behind him, and that distinctive two-sectioned scythe in his grip; there's no mistaking that it's Sariel, returning home from a mission. However, something's off.

As the executioner approaches and his shape becomes clearer, Belial realizes what's wrong. Sariel's wings are torn up, missing feathers and full of holes; both of his legs are missing from just above the knee down, as well as chunks of flesh from his torso and arms; he's exhausted, swaying in the air and struggling to stay aloft. He's clearly in no condition to so much as fly, for starters--but putting aside how he managed to do that anyways, how is he expected to land like that?

Belial considers his options. Letting Sariel crash-land is technically one, but the least preferable one--minimizing any further injuries so he can recover sooner is of the utmost priority. Likewise, sending someone else to get him is viable, but not ideal--most of the lesser angels are afraid of him, who knows what might happen? That leaves…

_ Go get him myself. _

Well, you know what they say; if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. He supposes he can't complain. It isn't like he's being forced to do this, anyways. He gets up and heads outside, six grand wings appearing from his back once he's clear of any obstructions--

\--and a moment later he's in the air, flying straight for the angel that looks like he's about to drop out of the sky. No, wait, not just looks. Sariel _ is _ losing altitude. It isn't a freefall just yet as rather pitiful flaps of his wings attempt to keep him up, but the time between them is getting longer, and the amount of height he gains each time is getting smaller. Not good.

Carefully, Belial maneuvers himself just underneath and in front of the falling angel. Sariel drops forward, and as they bump into each other Belial hooks his arms under Sariel's and wraps them around his torso, holding him close.

Almost instinctively, Sariel clings to him and attempts to hide his face against the crook of Belial's neck. Between the angle and the mask covering Sariel's face, his expression is impossible to make out, but it doesn't even need to be seen. He's quivering in Belial's arms, breathing hard--he's in pain, he's exhausted, and most surprising of all, he's _ scared_.

_I didn't know he could _**_be_** _scared._

Belial descends slowly, to not jostle the injured angel too much. Before he realizes it, his hand has come up to stroke Sariel's hair, and he's murmuring assurances of, "It's okay, Sarry, I've got you, you're home, you're safe, it's okay."

Only a moment later--though it feels like an eternity--Belial's feet touch solid ground, and he carries Sariel off to be treated.

\---

When he gets word that Sariel's calmed down, Belial decides to go check on him. He knocks on the door and, hearing a grunt that sounds like permission to enter, opens it. Inside he finds Sariel lying in bed, covered in bandages. He can see spots where the bandages dip in--the flesh there hasn't finished regenerating yet, it seems--and his lower half is hidden under a blanket, but clearly not whole again yet.

"Hey, Sarry," he starts off, speaking with surprising gentleness. "How are ya feeling?"

"...I messed up your clothes."

"Huh?" It takes Belial a moment to realize--does he mean getting blood on his clothes? "That's no big deal. It washed out fine, anyways. But I asked how _ you _ are."

Sariel doesn't answer at first. Belial can't see his face to judge _ why, _ as he's staring out the window, turned away from him. (Is there something out there that interests him?)

When he finally does answer, it's quiet, as if he thinks he shouldn't say it. "...It still hurts. But not as bad as before… I can deal with this. I'll be fine."

"You sure? I could always have them give you more pain medicine," Belial offers, but Sariel shakes his head.

"I'll be fine," he repeats, sounding slightly less sure this time.

Belial frowns. Sariel is clearly _ not _ fine, so why won't he accept help? Why is he stubbornly continuing to suffer? "Well, if you insist," he assents--not that he intends to act on his words. "I'll leave you alone, then. Get well soon, Sarry."

As he's leaving the medical wing, he tells the doctors to increase Sariel's dosage a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelabyrinths)


End file.
